Don't you wonder who'll be there when you awake?
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Se supone que no iba a preocuparse, no. —Viñeta, Jace/Alec. War!AU. Para Leeh.


**Título:** Don't you wonder who'll be there when you awake?

**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments

**Pairing: **Jace/Alec

**Disclaimer: **¿míos? no

**Summary: **Se supone que no iba a preocuparse, no. —Viñeta, Jace/Alec. War!AU. Para Leeh.

**Nota**: como, huh, secuela de _it's like moving in slow motio_n, así que si no leen ese primero, pura madre entienden este. para leeh, obviamente. sin betear, cualquier error es mío. also fic número 200, celebremos *confeti* (?).

* * *

:-:  
«There's a ghost in your mirror every lonesome night,  
all those nights are getting colder and your heart is a frozen wound»  
:-:

Se supone que no iba a preocuparse, no.

Porque no debería, no debería importarle para nada que se haya ido, no debería importarle saber si está bien, si le han herido, si al menos sabe cómo sostener un cuchillo, un arma; no debería preocuparse tanto por saber si ha sido lo suficientemente idiota ya para desobedecer ordenes o si ha tenido el valor para matar a alguien; si sus compañeros tienen la menor idea de lo impulsivo que puede ser o si ha salvado a alguno de ellos a causa de eso.

No debería de importarle nada, absolutamente nada; porque a Jace no le importó su opinión, no tomó en cuenta a Alec antes de tomar la decisión (porque cuando se lo dijo, que estaba _pensándoselo_, era mentira, Alec podía verlo, la mirada decidida y la seguridad con la que hablaba de ello, como si lo hubiera pensado desde siempre o como si fuera algo que estaba destinado a hacer; porque desde que lo dijo, saboreando las palabras conforme salían de su boca, Alec supo que le estaba _avisando_), no intentó ni siquiera escuchar realmente lo que él tenía que decir sobre ello.

Así que no debería importarle, no debería preocuparse.

Pero lo hace.

:-:

La primer noche que pasa solo es la peor de todas.

Cada vez que cierra los ojos, cada vez que observa hacia la oscuridad, no puede evitar ver a Jace.

Se dice que no debe pensar en él, que _basta, Alec_ porque no puede pasarse esa noche ni las siguientes repasando en su cabeza los peores escenarios que podrían ocurrir, no puede seguir pensando en Jace. Quiere decir que estará bien, quiere mentirse, quiere pretender que Jace ni siquiera existió o algo, porque tal vez así sería más fácil. Tal vez Alec así podría dormir y descansar y no pensar para nada, porque no tendría de qué preocuparse, no tendría recuerdos de él y de todo los planes que alguna vez hicieron juntos.

(Tal vez así el dolor en su pecho desaparecería, tal vez cada que no pensara en él no sentiría que el aire se desvanece y cada parte de su cuerpo duele)

:-:

Lo primero que hace cuando se despierta es prender la tele, el radio y robarle el periódico a su vecina (Clary entiende qué pasa, así que cuando Alec toca a su puerta, cabello desarreglado y un brillo en sus ojos que le da un poco de miedo, no dice nada).

Busca, noticias que le indiquen que ha sucedido un milagro y la guerra se ha acabado ya o que está a punto de hacerlo; o que al menos están ganando, que no ha habido baja alguna, o que esto será una guerra pacífica al fin, que se hablará y llegará a un acuerdo como siempre se promete. Busca entre todo buenas noticias, algo que le indique que todo va a estar bien.

(No busca la lista de bajas porque se dice que es muy pronto para que haya una y que aunque la hubiera, el nombre de Jace no estaría en ella)

:-:

Clary intenta hacer que salga de su casa, le invita café, o almuerzo, incluso le plantea ir al zoológico juntos. Le grita que tiene que salir de ahí, que tiene que seguir viviendo, que no puede seguirse limitando ir sólo a trabajar y volver a encerrarse.

Alec se niega cada vez, pero le agradece.

:-:

Le termina haciendo caso, encuentra formas de mantener su mente ocupada. Olvidarse de la preocupación un momento por lo menos, y funciona.

Hasta que no.

:-:

Es Clary la que se lo sugiere, le dice que es lo que Maia hace.

«Cartas» dice, y Alec sólo asiente.

:-:

«Jace» escribe, pero nunca puede pasar de eso.

(Y la lágrima que queda pintada en el final de la página)

:-:

Cada mañana es pura tortura.

No se acostumbra a moverse un poco en la cama antes de despertarse y no sentir el brazo de Jace rodearle la cintura para acercarlo más a él; no se acostumbra a no tener que salir de puntitas de la habitación y tratar de no hacer ruido para que no se despierte; no se acostumbra a ducharse y no escuchar los golpes en la puerta, Jace diciéndole que se apure porque tiene hambre y quiere que le haga desayuno.

(No se acostumbra a lo rápido que late su corazón conforme pasa las hojas en el periódico, cuando sus ojos pasan de nombre en nombre diciendo «no, no, no» y esperar que así siga hasta el fin de la lista; no se acostumbra a despertar en la noche con la imagen de Jace tirado sobre tierra, con sangre empapándole; no se acostumbra a lo solo que se siente y a la manera en que se le encoge el pecho y los ojos le escuecen la mayor parte del día)

:-:

Escribe

«Jace.

¿vuelve, por favor?»

y espera por una respuesta.

:-:

(Jace vuelve, demasiados meses después, cicatrices en cada parte de su cuerpo, pero de una sola pieza.

Alec no puede pedir más.)


End file.
